clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Puffle Party (Gotta have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have un Wingman) es un episodio de Club Penguin. Es el décimo episodio de la primera temporada, y en general el décimo episodio.Será lanzado en el álbum, Club Penguin:The party starts now! junto con otras cinco canciones. Descripción del episodio Cadence y Bob,el bajista comienzan a cantar una nueva canción en la Plaza,y muchos pingüinos se unen a ellos,suben a la azotea del Hotel de Puffles para terminar la canción.Como todo el mundo baila y festeja,lo que hace lo que el Puffle Arcoiris mire hacia abajo desde una nube,lo que comfirma su existencia. Curiosidades *Este es el primer episodio (y canción) del 2013. *La voz robótica es desconocida. *La voz masculina es Bob,el bajista,pero Spike Hike dice que se trata de Franky. *Polo Field dice que el vídeoclip no saldrá hasta la venta del álbum (12 de Febrero),pero se filtró en Youtube el 11 de Febrero,y también el 12 de Febrero,(la fecha dicha),no salió en el canal oficial de Youtube de Club Penguin. *Es la quinta canción de Club Penguin,la primera es ¡La fiesta empieza ya!,la segunda es Anclas Arriba,la tercera es Los fantasmas solo quieren bailar,y la cuarta es La nieve es genial. *No se sabe el nombre en español de esta canción,ni la letra en español,porque el vídeoclip no salió en el Canal oficial de Youtube de Club Penguin en Español. *Spike Hike dijo que fue el episodio mas divertido que ha hecho. *En el episodio, Bob,el bajista hace referencia al Puffle Dubstep porque cuyo tema también está en el álbum y aparece en el vídeoclip. *El Puffle Arcoiris fue revelado,y al igual a cualquier otro episodio,el Puffle Arcoiris revela el rumor mirando y guiñando la pantalla. *Herbert el oso polar aparece en el acensor bailando Herbert Style. *Los pingüinos bailarines de fondo con Cadence y Bob,el bajista hacen el mismo baile que hacían en ¡La fiesta empieza ya!. *Esta es la primera vez que un miembro de la Penguin Band aparece solo. *Cadence aparece con un traje un poco diferente,tiene una camiseta gris con cintas violetas. *En el episodio,Cadence gira a puffle rojo de Bob,el bajista como una pelota,puede que eso se deba a una referencia a [Rockhopper vs. el calamar gigante]. *club penguin comfirmo que el puffle rojo que estaba con bob el bajista no era de el solo estaba como ayudante ya que wigman significa ayudante guarda espaldas compañero etc enrealidad el es dueño de un puffle negro como se ve en el comic en busca del puffle perfecto *la pinguina naranja que sobrealimeta a su puffle rosa obiamente distraida por bob el bajista es una de las bailarinas de la fiesta empieza ya Letra en Inglés 'Robotic Voice:'Puffle party, party, party, party, party 'Bob,el bajista:'We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our funny fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it, come on And watch us break it down 'Bob,el bajista y Cadence:'Take it back, and forth, and back again You've got your moves, for sure, so you gotta represent 'Cadence:'Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) 'Cause everyone knows 'Bob,el bajista:'You gotta have a wingman 'Cadence:'Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh (Puffle party) 'Bob,el bajista:'We’re here for the party but that's not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love Cause penguins and puffles are total buds And no one can come between Show 'em off like we ain’t see nothing yet They may not have feet they still dubstep Once to right and twice to the left And bounce around to this beat 'Bob,el bajista y Cadence:'Take it back, and forth, and back again Those puffles on, the floor, make it better times ten 'Cadence:'Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) Cause everyone knows You gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Now it's their turn to party (We're having a party) Yeah let’s give them a chance (Give 'em a chance) Turn it up, get started (Start it up) 'Cause everyone knows (You gotta have a wingman) 'Cadence:'Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) 'Cause everyone knows You gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh videos thumb|right|335 pxel video completo el video musicalthumb|right|335 px Categoría:Música Categoría:Canción Categoría:Puffles Categoría:Cadence Categoría:Penguin Band